tsuki_ga_kireifandomcom-20200214-history
Miu Imazu
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! Miu Imazu is a student at Daisan Middle School and Akane's friend in class 3-1. Appearance Miu has brown eyes and short black hair. Her outfit resembles the standard Japanese Uniform for females. She might appears to wear any socks at school. Personality Miu is usually greedy when she didn't get want she wants. She often does it to Inaba and doesn't realize he is annoyed by it. Other then that, she is very kind to her friends especially to Akane, Aira and Setsuko. Plot Passing Shower ~ Main article: Episode 4 ~ Miu also went to the school trip to Kyoto. Her phone is confiscated by Ryoko sensei during a luggage check. She sleep in the same room with Akane, Aira and Setsuko. Miu and Inaba 1 & 2 ~ Main article: Shorts: Miu and Inaba 1 & Shorts: Miu and Inaba 2 ~ Miu and Inaba is spending time together. Miu ask him her first question which outfit is better? Either its picture A or picture B. Inaba choose B but Miu preferred A. Miu then ask him her second question which outfit is better? Inaba said whichever she likes. Miu then said he is useless. Miu and Inaba 3 ~ Main article: Shorts: Miu and Inaba 3 ~ Miu wanted to test Inaba how much he knows about her. Inaba got four answers right until Miu ask whant will he get for her birthday. He answered a Teddy Bear but its not want she wants. Miu and Inaba 4 ~ Main article: Shorts: Miu and Inaba 4 ~ Miu and Inaba tries to take selfies at a cafe. Inaba holds the camera while Miu hold their foods. Miu then orders Inaba take the photo in a annoying way. Miu and Inaba 5 ~ Main article: Shorts: Miu and Inaba 5 ~ Miu and Inaba were at the festival together. Miu then said it be even better if she brings a boyfriend along which makes Inaba froze. Miu and Inaba 6 ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Miu and Inaba 6 ~ Miu who is with Inaba at a mini-mart saying she likes man who is kind. Inaba who paid her drinks went outside seeing Miu looking at a man in a magazine. Inaba ask her what she likes about him and its his face.. Miu and Inaba 7 ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Miu and Inaba 7 ~ Miu saw Inaba with some junior school girls after his soccer match. Miu then drags him away saying she wants to walk home with him. Miu, the Strongest Girl ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Miu, the Strongest Girl ~ Miu is spending time with Aira] and Setsuko until they been approached by three guys who wants to spend time with them. Miu said they don't have any money to spend time with but the guys say they will pay it for them. They went to karaoke and Miu wanted them to buy her a lot of stuff. When its about time to go home, she give them her contact number and leave with Aira and Setsuko. Aira and Setsuko were concern about Miu giving them her ID. But Miu told them its fake. Miu and Inaba 8 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Miu and Inaba 8 ~Valentine's Day Compilation~ ~ Miu is giving friendship chocolates during valentines day. Inaba ask her where is his friendship chocolates. Miu told him he won't get any. That also includes love chocolates as well. Relationships Yasuhito Inaba ~ Main article: Yasuhito Inaba ~ Inaba is probably the most male person she spent time with. It looks like they are dating but it was revealed that they are not. Though when Miu see him with other girls, she tries to take him away from them. Though she didn't give him some chocolates during valentines day. She probably treats him more of a slave then her boyfriend. Akane Mizuno, Setsuko Satō & Aira Miyamoto ~ Main article: Akane Mizuno, Setsuko & Aira Miyamoto ~ These three were her best friends in Class 3-1. They have lunch together and spent time talking in the girls restroom. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters